


BMC Ship Oneshots

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: A book of one shots- I'll be adding on as I write more of themEach chapter is a one shot that will also be posted separately- this is just a place for all my one shots to reside- and for you guys to make some suggestions!
Kudos: 4





	1. AN

Hi everyone! This chapter is where you can suggest ships and any au's/ prompts you'd like to see written with them down in the comments.

If you don't see it here it probably means that I just haven't added it here yet- so keep an eye out for my serises- look for the one under the ship name and you'll probably be able to find it until I post it here.

Either that- or I don't ship that ship or find it triggering

Before you make suggestions- please keep in mind:

I will not do any squip ships, or anything with Mr. Heere. Just- no. 

I'll do angst and fluff- feel free to suggest any good smut prompts, just nothing too NSFW. 

I'm a multi-shipper: feel free to suggest rare pairs and other ships! I'm always curious to discover more ships and I'd love more practice with ships you don't typically see written 


	2. Constellations (Jake x Christine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in the book! This one honestly stole my heart- it has to be one of my favorite one shots that I've written
> 
> Have any suggestions for an Upstage one shot? Let me know down below- or in the first chapter

“Bad night?”

Jake desperately wanted to say no- but there was no time for saving face now. He heard light footsteps coming from behind him, so he tried for coherent sentences.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

He figured it was Brooke, but he felt his heart skipping a beat when he realized it was Christine instead. The night sky was bright overhead, dotted with stars and constellations that she’d taught him the names of. She sidestepped easily over his crutches, going to join him on the canopied hammock. She laid her head across his chest, and he tried to time his breathing with hers. In and out, in and out. As she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he could tell she was waiting for him to say something. So he did.

“Cassiopeia” he observed, pointing an outstretched finger in the general direction of where he saw it.

After a moment of silence, he began to worry. Any new relationship is stressful, but if he was being honest this one scared him. A girl like Christine… he wasn’t used to feeling like the one out of his league. She’d come into his life and flipped the script, turned night into day, and Jake wouldn’t have it any other way. She was different in all the best ways, and Jake never wanted to let go.

On the surface they were total opposites, and Jake was fine with that. Usually so quick and confident, Christine didn’t often hesitate with a response. While he knew that it didn’t necessarily mean something was wrong, he couldn’t help but be reminded of something his mother had told him a long time ago when he'd come to her crying after a baseball game he’d failed at.

“Honestly Jacob, how do you expect to get anywhere in life? Grow up- this is hardly the biggest disappointment you’ll face in life. I’d hate to see what happens then..”

Her message was clear enough to him. Life just wasn’t fair- and he shouldn’t expect any help. He propelled himself into success, and learned to be a self starter. Those were the only times he could remember his mother as anything other than cold and aloof. If he was perfect and flawless, she’d love him. It had become a pattern he associated with everyone and everything in his life before he knew it. He’d get his coaches praise if he just worked a little harder, signed up for just one more team.

He knew when Chloe first suggested dating it wouldn't work, but he knew if he just put in a little extra work into being her boyfriend she may finally see him in that light. It didn’t take a genius to realize they were better off as friends- but it had been so long since he’d truly felt loved by someone. He was sure there was only the kinds of love you see on T.V., or movies. Familial love or romantic love- and he didn’t seem to get why the latter didn’t apply to how he felt about Chloe. It took awhile for him to learn about the different kinds of love a person could feel- and that each could be felt unconditionally.

Then came Christine. Unique and energetic, she’d caught his attention the moment the curtain rose. He hadn’t been lying when he said it was the saddest he’d felt in a long time- she seemed to be able to draw emotions out of him that he didn’t even remember he could feel. Since they’d begun dating, she’d been nothing but honest with him and he found himself telling her things he couldn’t tell others. She taught him unconditional love, sticking by his side though all the insanity. Still- he could sense all the times his guard seemed to go up, the way he’d take to the backyard whenever he needed to let loose about what he’d lost. He was sure that all it would take was one moment of weakness and that unconditional love would prove itself to be conditional at its core. Something like this couldn’t last- right?

“Ursa Major,” she said finally.

Smiling, Jake looked up to the same constellation Christine was referring to.

“Cephus.”

“Yep. Jake- can I tell you something?”

He could feel her shifting as she pulled her knit cardigan closed, burrowing closer into him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Have I ever told you about my family?”

He blinked in surprise. As open as Christine was, her childhood was the one thing she’d never openly discussed with him. He’d been curious for ages, but he could understand not wanting to discuss family.

“No, you haven’t.”

“Well… I’ll spare you all the details. Point is, they are a pretty messed up bunch. Not many of them believe in the whole… emotions thing. I’m trying but please, you have to let me know if I ever get to be too… much for you.”

Jake just stared at her. She drew her knees up to her chest, holding them there. She glanced expectantly at him, and he realized he still needed to answer her.

“Chrissy… where would you get that idea? Did someone say something?”

Christine hesitated, before handing him her phone. At his look of confusion, she just tilted her head towards it, encouraging him to read whatever was on the screen. In an almost monotone, she began to explain.

“They found out I’m dating you, and decided to provide their completely unnecessary commentary in their stupid group chat. At least we got the support of like one of my sisters. Oh- and the good news is the problem isn’t you.”

She paused to take a breath, and Jake handed her her phone back wordlessly. She hadn’t been kidding when she said they were opinionated. But one comment in particular stood out to him.

‘Nice of him to stick around- I wouldn’t expect it to last though. You’ll overwhelm him eventually like you always do- so don’t be surprised.’

He felt himself getting indignant on her behalf, as he looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair. This person who brought him so much excitement and joy, who was absolutely perfect in his eyes. He’d have fought the world if he thought it would make her happy, but he had a feeling she didn’t need that right then.

She sat up, and as she gathered himself, he pulled her in for a kiss. As her lips met his and parted slightly, he let himself remember that same unconditional love she always showed him.

When she pulled away, she was smiling and Jake felt a surge of victory. He’d done that, he’d managed to cheer her up.

“They’re wrong you know.”

Christine shrugged noncommittally, but he could tell that she was perking up slightly. They sat there in silence for a while, until she yawned and announced she was heading inside.

He nodded, pulling her in for another kiss before she left. She grabbed his crutches so that it would be easier for him to grab them and prepared to go in. Something seemed to stop her though, because she hesitated in the doorway before going back to the hammock.

“It’s okay to cry, you know. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on right away- or anytime soon. But as soon as you feel comfortable, I’m here for you.”

He stared at her for a second, before nodding. She smiled, and offered him a hand.

They walked in together, him leaning against her for support as she helped him along.


	3. Cookies and Christmas time (Jake x Chloe)

It was early and she didn’t have her contacts in, so Chloe was fairly certain Jake wasn’t standing there in her kitchen at 2 in the morning. That was until she flipped on the lights.

“Jakey, why are you here?” She wasn’t annoyed per say, but confused. He hadn’t pulled anything like this since they were kids, and they’d end up camping out in her backyard.

He whipped around and held up a basket like an offering.

“Sup princess? It’s Christmas eve and I needed to use your oven. Also mixing stuff.” he announced.

She felt her heart sink at the mention of it, yet another Christmas by herself scrolling through Instagram and reassuring Brooke she was fine. It wasn’t like it was the first or last holiday her parents ditched on. Mrs. Lohst always invited her each year, but with the new baby she figured it should just be them. It sank even further when she remembered exactly why Jake was here. She’d been there for game after game, watching him scan the bleachers expectantly to no avail.

Seeing he was waiting for a response, she came up behind him, quietly wrapping her arms around him. She stood there just taking everything in, before Jake broke apart with a smile to go set down the ingredients onto the counter. She wondered who’s recipe he was using.

“So… cookies” she observed.

He nodded from where he was now laying ingredients onto the marble countertop. “Yeah Chlo, it’s a Christmas Eve tradition! First year my mom won’t be here to do it with me, so I chose another special lady to do it with. You were the first to come to mind by the way.”

“I’m flattered.”

He snorted slightly as he began rummaging through cabinets for measuring cups and mixing bowls. Squinting slightly to make out the miniscule label, Chloe picked up a bag and began to read.

“Jake, these are chocolate chips right?”

He glanced over, surprised, as he looked it over with his gaze flicking up towards Chloe. “You really can’t read that?”

Her cheeks burned red, though for what she had no clue. So as though she was proving something to herself, she marched upstairs and returned a few moments later.

“Oh my god Chlo, you…”

“Have glasses? Yes Jacob. Have for ages”

“I was about to say of course you would have Chanel glasses.”

Oh, that. It had been one of the last things her parents gave her since they’d last left on another “business trip” . True to the Valentine name, it had been flashy and expensive. They knew she wore contacts, but had left the case on her bedside with a note reading ‘Just in case you make the switch, though we’d recommend you stick with the contacts.’ Lovely. Sometimes she wore them around the house out of pure spite and okay fine, contacts are hard to maintain every single day 24-7. Wouldn’t be the hardest sacrifice she’d made for looks, but still. Not like anyone was around to see them anyways.

Except Jake now, who was just staring at her. In the time she’d been gone he’d managed to get each of the separate ingredients measured and combined into something resembling cookie batter. Certainly more than she’d have been able to get done in such a short period. Rather than dignify this with a response, she grabbed a spoon out of an open drawer before swooping it into the batter quickly and eating it.

“Coward” Jake muttered, grabbing another spoon and scooping a slightly bigger piece.

She smacked his hand away as she moved in with a cookie scooper and began plopping them down with ease onto the prepared baking tray. Within thirty seconds they were done, and Jake had already managed to disappear.

“These are your cookies babe, what are you doing?”  
He decided to respond by sneaking up behind her and planting light kisses on her neck. Chloe decided to retaliate by doing a full 180, and attacking him where she could best get at him. Two minutes later ended with the duo on the floor, in the middle of a no bars held tickle fight. Unfortunately for Chloe, she was insanely ticklish and Jake knew all the best spots to get to her. Seeing as she’d literally fallen on top of him wheezing, it was fairly easy for Jake to scoop her up and head in the general direction of her bedroom, before falling onto the bed on top of her. Having no other plans for the day and generally not wanting to break away, they passed the rest of the morning fairly quickly, Chloe’s glasses set to the side on her nightstand.

Maybe not the way she’d planned to spend the holidays, but as they sat there, sipping hot chocolate and splitting cookies while crying over the Titanic, she decided she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Prima Donna (the world is at your feet) (Chloe x Brooke)

If Brooke was being honest, the silence was more concerning than anything else. Sure, she’d literally jumped out of her skin the first time Chloe had screamed her name, but now that there was nothing it was even scarier.

She saw Christine shooting a hesitant look at the door, frantically muttering under her breath. Brooke could have sworn she heard the word squip, but ignored it. Now wasn’t the time to be wondering about made up things. From the other side of the door she heard a distinct crash, a stream of expletives, and the door swung open to reveal a harried looking Jake.

“Her majesty just asked for you” he announced dryly. “First Christine with the break a leg comment then this-”

“A true prima donna” Mr. Reyes observed, watching Jake storm off as best he could on his crutches.

Brooke considered that. Jake was a lot of things, but a prima donna, whatever that meant? Nope. She could think of someone who fit that description perfectly though.

She entered, shutting the door with a quiet thud behind her. Chloe was intently observing her reflection in the mirror, though she broke away when she saw Brooke come in.

Her thick lashes were dark with mascara (though Brooke noticed a fleck resting on her otherwise rosy cheeks), her famously full lips that Brooke may or may have fantasised about kissing an uncharacteristically light shade of petal pink. Even more uncharacteristic was the outfit Chloe was currently holding. The booty shorts were definitely her style, but a whole lot more rocker chic then she usually went for. Seeing as Christine was probably one problem away from a mental breakdown over this play, Brooke decided to do what she always did best.

“Chlo”

“Brooke”

Brooke just sighed, taking a seat and trying to ignore the sudden chill of the hard metal against her back. She could see signs of Chloe’s extensive preparations. A tube of mascara was laying there, as was a tube of lipstick that had been carefully twisted to expose a color that was much lighter than Chloe was currently wearing. Then again, everything seemed more vibrant by the time Chloe got through with it. Noticing that Chloe still hadn’t moved, she marched over to her, determinedly not meeting her eyes as she considered her next move. She could feel Chloe stiffening in surprise but she didn’t say anything as Brooke brushed away her brunette locks, casually laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder. From that position she could see both of their expressions, and while Brooke could only call her own one of forced calm, Chloe looked… curious. Like she wanted to see what was going to happen next,

“People are waiting you know”

Chloe just scoffed at that, meeting Brooke’s eyes in the mirror.

“I’m pretty sure half the football team is out there”

Chloe looked even more disinterested at that, which piqued Brooke's curiosity. Sure Chloe usually acted like she couldn’t be bothered, but Brooke knew Chloe. Those little gestures and perfectly timed expressions weren’t for nothing- Brooke had tagged along to more than enough parties with Chloe to know that much. So she tried a different approach. She broke away from Chloe, taking a deep breath as she watched Chloe’s features morph into slightly amused expression in the mirror. Glad for the height the heels were giving her, she leaned in close, noting with some satisfaction that Chloe’s cheeks were a bright red. Her own heart was beating out of her chest, both from the proximity and adrenaline from what she was about to do.

“I’ll be waiting.” She said it in barely a whisper, though as Chloe met her eyes in the mirror it became obvious the message had gotten through.

No response. Sighing, she grabbed the costume from the chair and handed it off to her.

“Just take the damn costume Chloe. Please”

She did, and as Brooke exited she was sure she could feel Chloe’s eyes watching her. Christine bustled past again, this time shooting furtive looks in Jeremy’s general direction. Realizing the time, she poked her head into the room again, glad to see Chloe was ready. She looked flawless as ever, though Brooke noted with some confusion that Jenna was standing there, and Chloe seemed to be listening pretty intently. Something exchanged hands, and Jenna walked away quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Brooke looked down at her own costume, smoothing it out before hearing the door swing open, Chloe brushing past. Brooke tapped her on the shoulder lightly, hoping to get her attention.

“Don’t forget Chlo, the world is at your feet. You’ll do an amazing job, and everyone is going to love you.” In an undertone she added, “I love you…”

Chloe turned, flashing her a dead smile that didn't quite reach her hollow eyes.

“Of course it’ll be. After all, everything about us is going to be wonderful.”

“Uh- Chlo?”

"The world will be at our feet"

"Um-"

No response. Behind her, she could hear Mr. Reye’s calling “Places for scene two people! And remember- when Puck gives you the pansy serum you really have to sell that you’re transforming into a zombie.”

Well… props for realistic acting? She had no clue when Chloe had gotten so good but right then, she couldn’t worry about it.

After all, the play must go on.


	5. The 5 times Chloe told Jake "I Love You" (Jake x Chloe)

The first time she told him she loved him she was five. They’d sat there in the playground, watching their respective best friends play in the sandbox. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and she’d tilted her head to the side considering him before she announced, “I love you Jake.” There was a solemnity there that you wouldn’t expect from the typical five year old, but she wasn’t. He’d reciprocated with all the ease of a young child not understanding what the words he uttered meant, and she didn’t mention it again. That was when she still had hope that the word meant something.

The second time she told him she loved him was at ten. He’d just asked her out and in the rush of elementary affection he’d said he loved her too. After all, that was what you were supposed to do, right? He hadn’t felt this way before and decided it must be love. She was a bit more emotional in this decision, and losing faith in the word even then. But everyone else around her said it, and she was sure she’d catch up eventually. Yet her young heart had already disputed these even as she tried to assure herself of it, making those preparations as it closed itself off.

The third time she told him she loved him was at seventeen in a hushed whisper over a pillow. There was a rushed determination to assure themselves of something they both knew wasn’t true but couldn’t stand to face. So she forced it out of herself, and he accepted easily, each with the desperation to prove something to themselves as they hurt each other in the process. She had opened her heart to him just to have it torn out, and at first there was the determination to make him hurt like she had. But as he lead her up the stairs and looked back at her, a question in his clear eyes she gave in. Music blared in the background as she decided she was done, that love wasn’t real. But this was, and as she bent down to meet him and their bodies met, she was sure she could set aside those feelings and lose herself in the physical. After all, wasn't she as heartless as they all said?

The fourth time she told him she loved him was at twenty. They’d finally grown up by then, or so they’d thought. But even by then they still couldn’t stop hurting each other, as though they still couldn’t forgive the other for holding them back from this realization. They both knew they should stop, Chloe most out of either of them. But night after night she couldn’t stop returning and he never turned her away or asked her to stop. So they continued, a pulsing undertone to it neither of them acknowledged. After all those years, their bodies connected perfectly as they kept at it. There was a comforting familiarity to it as relationships came and went, each ending with a drastic blowout. At least she knew who she was with him, even if the morning would come eventually and she'd glance over at his sleeping form, a blanket wrapped tighter around her as her heart fought to be opened. But she still had the night, where she could pretend the morning didn't exist.

The fifth time she told him she loved him was at twenty four. Grown now and finally at peace with each other, she told him so as the night wound down to an end and the music struck up the same song that had played the night she’d closed off her heart. Only now did they truly know what that love was, and she was happy to let him go. She’d bade Rich a good night with all the usual happy wishes and Brooke at her side, before turning to Jake. Sensing it was something private, Brooke and Rich stepped aside leaving the two alone. She pulled him into a hug and spoke those words she’d first said nineteen years ago, finally not afraid to let him know she meant them. Her heart had opened up, and allowed room for the love of her life and the boy who forever changed her.


	6. All The Stars In The Sky (Jeremy x Christine)

It was pretty hard to get Christine to break character. When she began to read her script, everything else seemed to fall away until she was seamlessly one with the character. But anyone would break after being accused of cannibalism, right?

“I- what?” she asked, taking a look up from her script to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

Jeremy stared back at her, unyielding. With no clue, she remembered her script and what they’d been doing.

“Oh! Jere, do you wanna do improv?”

He shook his head resolutely, his eyes flickering down to the plate in front of her.

"That,” he announced gravely, “is cannibalism.”

If she was confused before, it was nothing compared to now. Was he trying to form a new stance on Cinnabon and their practices? She hadn’t heard anything on the news lately. Apparently disappointed she hadn’t caught on by now, he let out a patient sigh as though he was the one who was utterly confused right now.

“Chrissy, what is the first thing you taught me about musicals?”

She considered.

“That Tik Tok is using musical songs out of context and never to let it go?”

“Er, no. But we’ll get back to that. I’m talking more terms and stuff.”

She’d gotten him into fandoms? Okay then.

“Jere-bear, what do cinnabons have to do with fandoms…”

Then it hit her. “Oh!”

He nodded happily, before she noticed a hint of worry in his eyes, which in turn worried her. Things were going good since the SQUIP’s, but there were still moments where old insecurities would pop up and she wasn’t always sure how to help. She always tried to encourage him to speak his mind, and help him remember how to say what he wanted to say. But she could tell he didn’t need her pep talk. Just a little reassurance that what he said was the right thing. Which it was. It reminded her of just how dorkily endearing he could be, and who wouldn’t want to be in the same rank as Eliza Hamilton in terms of cinnamon roll levels. Not that she was dating a Hamilton, she reminded herself. She loved her boy Alex, but he done messed up at LEAST once in the musical. She reminded herself to see about getting the squad to do Hamilton over break. Chloe would make a great Maria Reynolds. Brooke would probably rock as Peggy, and so on. As she leaned in and their lips met, she decided that was an idea for another time. Right now she was on a date with the guy she loved. Someone who “looked at her as though she’d hung all the stars in the sky” as she’d heard Michael describe it once. She didn’t know exactly how she’d describe how she felt about him, but maybe that was okay. They didn’t need to be Eliza and Alexander, or any other power couple around them like Chloe and Brooke or Rich and Jake (although she 100% shipped both, much to everyone's annoyance when betting time came around and they found out she called it.)

They were just Christine and Jeremy, and when it came to being together with him? That was all she needed. She knew everything she needed to know, and that was that she was in love.


	7. Photographs (Chloe x Brooke)

Brooke let out a low whistle as she examined the last batch of photos she’d taken. Each of them had a certain quantity to them that she couldn’t get past. A slight flash, an off kilter gaze.

“This project is ridiculous,” she announced to the air.

Her partner and good friend Jeremy poked his head out from behind where he was setting up for the next shoot. “I mean, yeah. You’re kinda right,” he admitted.

She watched, barely keeping back a smile as he tried and failed to gain control of his chestnut locks. “Jere, Christine isn’t going to come until lunch at least,” she teased him.

Ignoring this, he passed her his camera and walked off to open the door with a “Try mine, then the pictures may come out better.” She was in the middle of sputtering out an indignant comment about how RUDE he always was about her camera, when someone else walked in.

Brooke had planned on introducing herself, but that was before she looked up and… holy hell she was hot. The newcomer had thick voluminous brunette waves, and deep green eyes that were lined in a dramatic winged liner that certainly caught Brookes attention, whether that was the point or not. Brooke noticed her bright scarlet lips rise into a slight smirk as she watched Brooke observing her, which definitely wasn’t helping her focus.

“I’m Chloe,” the girl introduced herself quickly. After a moment more of staring, Brooke managed to form a semi- coherent “Oh uh, I’m Brooke.” Chloe appraised her lightly, before shooting her a smile. “Great to meet you Brooke!”

Jeremy stepped over to Brooke before announcing, “Chloe is here for the… er… lingerie portion of this.”

Damn.

“Guilty! Cosmetology may be fun but the classes are rough. Always good to get something fun done on the side, and I heard you guys needed volunteers who were, ‘capable and comfortable with their body to help showcase the many facets of Western beauty standards’, or something like that.” she ended the speech with a little laugh, not self conscious like Jeremy’s usually was but flowing with an otherworldly confidence that seems to fill the room. It was clear she meant what she said, and could make the most ridiculous statement sound like something worth your time.

Brooke remembered reading that flyer when it first came out, and mocking those exact words over Starbucks with Christine. It had seemed wordy and outdated, but something about the way Chloe said it made it seem like something mystical and worth expansion. Fascinating and something Brooke wanted to know more about. Much like Chloe herself

Well at any rate, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to go for it!” Jeremy encouraged, shooting Brooke an amused glance. (She was staring, and he’d earned the right to tease her about it seeing as she’d been relentless with his crush on Christine) Chloe laughed at this before responding, “yeah well, you know what they say! If you got it, go for it.”

She sure did have it, Brooke thought to herself a few minutes later once the shoot began. She enjoyed photography because if it was done right, it could bring out and enhance the many assets of the subject. Things that were hidden came to the surface and beautiful things were discovered all because someone took the time to look. Brooke appreciated that sentiment.

But Brooke was fairly sure no camera lens would be able to properly capture all of Chloe’s assets. Sure it could capture her curves, and document exactly how that bra she was wearing managed to make her breasts pop. The way the lighting hit her pale skin so that it practically glowed, an effect Brooke had been trying to achieve all day. It couldn’t capture though, the pure confidence she radiated, as though it was perfectly normal to be so comfortable around two people she met less than a half hour ago in just a bra and panties. Then again, the longer Brooke spent around Chloe, the more she understood. Even if just for a little while, she was able to take something typically so strange and make you see exactly how it came so naturally to her.

There was something about it that absolutely fascinated Brooke, and she couldn’t help the impressed look she shot in Chloe’s direction once the photo shoot ended and Chloe opted to remain as she was as she walked off to get changed. There was an air of excitement that surrounded her, and Brooke felt it even more intensely when Chloe, now in skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt walked over to her. Before Brooke even knew what had happened, she felt the slight pressure of an item exchanging hands, and Chloe was off, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. She unraveled the paper, noting a message penned in a neat cursive, with a number underneath. “You should consider modeling too, bet you’d be a natural ;)”

Jeremy read it over her shoulder, and all he had to say was “Wow. She really… is something.”

Brooke just nodded. There was something about Chloe she couldn’t quite get a read on. Sure she was hot, and Brooke was still having a bit of trouble forming full sentences, but it wasn’t that. Even with all her charms and confidence, there was an air of mystery around her. Hard to break through, but Brooke had a feeling something worthwhile was lying there.

So she picked up the phone, typing in the number and crossing her fingers

Brooke: Hey, it’s Brooke! So the photos should be done soon... and I was thinking I could drop them off? If you wanted

Chloe: how about coffee? Meet you at the café?

Brooke: sounds great :)

Chloe: perfect, can’t wait <3


	8. Blood and Kisses (Chloe x Brooke)

“No, I am not doing it”

Brooke sighed, glancing from her girlfriend to the flier she’d just been handed. She was used to Chloe being dramatic, but she had to give it to her, she didn’t really want to do this either.

“Chlo, it’s for a good cause.”

Chloe barely spared her a glance at that, clearly not impressed. Her honey brown eyes narrowed as she read the paper, her full lips pulling further down with each word. Brooke simply took in the sight of her, playing with a curl that had escaped from the milkmaid braids Chloe had spent hours gathering her brunette locks into earlier. She considered her own golden blonde locks, which she’d gathered into a ponytail.

“Brooke, why? Look at how cheerful this guy looks. I mean, come on. Literally nobody ever looks that happy to get a huge needle stuck up their arm, the least they could do is be realistic about it.”

Brooke smirked at this, considering what had gone down a few months ago.

“ So you mean realistic,” she began innocently, “as in how you reacted when you had to get that flu shot? And I literally had to get Jake to hold down your arm?”

Chloe wrinkled her nose at the memory, and Brooke waited.

“Brooke”

“Yes?”

“You did not”

Brooke bit her lip before nodding and bursting into laughter as she watched the understanding dawn on Chloe’s face. It wasn’t every day that she got to genuinely surprise Chloe, so it was definitely fun. Plus, watching the pink flush growing on Chloe’s cheeks was definitely a perk.

“Come on Coco, please? Do it for me?”

Brooke tried her best to give her the sort of puppy dog eye look that worked on literally nobody but Chloe. Jake would usually say yes to her out of pity when she got desperate enough to break it out, but something about it seemed to get Chloe to break every time.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

Brooke tilted her head questioningly, sure she saw a mischievous glint in Chloe’s eyes.

“As your girlfriend, you know I love doing things with you.”

“Yessss…”

“Well,” and there was that look Brooke knew all too well. It was one Chloe got everytime she was about to mess with Brooke and she knew Brooke would say yes because so sue her, she was in love. “If I’m doing this… well. You’re one of the most kind hearted, generous, giving people I know…” Brooke silently cursed herself for being so damn turned on right now by that look on Chloe’s face, especially when she knew that that smirk playing at Chloe’s lips would be accompanied by something she really didn’t want to hear.

So she decided to stop whatever was about to be said in the best way she knew how- well, there were other ways but Brooke wasn’t really interested in those- as she reached up and let her lips meet Chloe’s, feeling her girlfriends lips part slightly as she let out a little gasp. She felt Chloe’s hands reach up and tangle in her hair, and wow that was fast. Chloe broke away far too soon in Brooke’s eyes, smirking as she handed her phone to Brooke, which was opened to the camera.

“Your lips…”

Brooke chanced a glance over at Chloe, who’s scarlet red lipstick was still looking as perfect as it had when she’d applied it that morning. Typical. She scanned her own reflection hesitantly. Her mascara was still perfectly intact and seeing as she didn’t wear much beyond that and lipstick she had a feeling she knew what Chloe was referring to. She lowered her gaze down to her own lips, and had to stifle a groan. Whereas Chloe looked flawless as ever, Brooke’s lips were about the same shade as Chloe’s now, though she wasn’t sure if it was from Chloe’s lipstick or the fact that Chloe had gotten a bit too excited. The point was assented as she took in the puffy, slightly bitten appearance they’d taken on.

Every time.

“As much as I’d love to get into the logistics of what this warrants, I’ve got an even better idea. You, me, that tent. Right now.”

Chloe gave her the stink eye as she rose, extending her hand out to Brooke to help her off the floor where they’d both ended up. It was nothing near the look she usually gave Madeline, but she managed to make it slightly intimidating even as she-

“D- did you just stick your tongue out at me?”

“Maybe”

Brooke just sighed at this, clinging onto Chloe’s hand as she dragged her along. The paperwork was done rather quickly, and Brooke took the chair next to Chloe’s as they waited.

“Tell me now before they start, do we need Jake again?”

No response. Which probably had something to do with the fact that the volunteer had begun prepping the needle. She didn’t particularly like watching the process either, so she decided to look at Chloe instead.

“Next time,” Chloe began, looking ready to throw up, “we do a food drive or something.”

The donation was over not too long after, and Brooke got up and looked in Chloe’s direction, slightly worried.

“Holy crow Chlo you are seriously pale.”

Chloe seemed to give her a once over, before going over and wrapping her arms around Brooke’s waist

“Yep, seriously gonna faint right now. May need CPR but I don’t know…”

Brooke huffed out a laugh, deciding to play along.

“Well in that case… better call Jake” It was a running joke between the two that Jake was the ultimate boy scout, and well equipped for any kind of emergency.

But Chloe frowned at that, searching Brooke’s expression for a hidden sign that there was a double meaning to her words. She rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder, considering her next words.

“Yes… but I don’t want Jake. I mean, it took awhile but I see you, and I want you.”

Brooke could probably think of millions of responses to that. She had so many things she could say, to tell Chloe that she’d somehow managed to figure out exactly what she’d always wanted.

There were a million things she could have said, but as she went in for a kiss, ignoring the small  
“Mmmph” of surprise from Chloe as Brooke deepened the kiss.

It was a wild ride for sure, but she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather have by her side.


	9. Promises (Chloe x Brooke)

If you asked Brooke why she stuck with Chloe for so long, she’d probably shrug and change the topic, not really having questioned it before.

At least, that’s what the casual observer would assume if they didn’t know Brooke. Popular, hot blonde who was constantly seen at Chloe’s side no matter what is what would come to mind for most people. The truth is, she thought about it. She’d been through far too much with Chloe to not have wondered why exactly she put up with it. Her answers tended to vary based on the few times she’d begun to question it.  
*****  
The first was in sixth grade, Chloe laying across Brooke’s bed and mindlessly flipping through a magazine. She’d looked up from it, her deep blue eyes searching and meeting Brooke’s.

“Have you heard of Jake Dillinger?”

Brooke nodded, Chloe had dragged her along to the after school center plenty of times to watch him play and she’d heard his name constantly since school had started. He was nice enough and cute Brooke guessed. She hadn’t had the heart to tell Chloe that she was pretty sure she saw him sneaking looks at the new kid… Rich she thought his name was.

“Madeline kept talking about him and asking Katrina about how to get his attention.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose slightly at this, though whether it was from disdain that Madeline was encroaching on her territory, something Chloe could easily spot even then, or the memory of Katrinas advice to Madeline. Brooke could see it being both (though she’d never say it out loud, even to her sixth grade self some of that advice had sounded outlandish.)

Brooke had just wanted to enjoy the afternoon with her best friend but clearly that wasn’t going to happen. That was the first time she could feel their dynamic shift, going from something innocent and pure beginning with a chance meeting at a Pinkberry (weird choice for five year olds but Chloe had always been more sophisticated than the others for as long as Brooke could remember and Brooke’s mom had been on a healthier alternative kick and decided that it was an appropriate alternative to ice cream) into something tentative and new. She felt that sort of protective desire to want to stick close to Chloe morph into something new.

She vaguely wondered years later if Chloe noticed the gleam of hero worship in Brooke’s eyes as Chloe walked over and called Madeline something that she’d only heard in movies or on T.V. She was absolutely fearless in Brooke’s eyes, and best of all? Chloe had chosen her. So she didn’t question it when Chloe came over that night with a makeup kit in hand, ready to begin a transformation that went so far beyond the physical.

In that case, she’d stuck around to be close to the one person she idolised, like every young child does.

*****

The next time was freshman year, watching Chloe dash through the mall, shoving tops, skirts and shorts into the arms of some guy Brooke honestly couldn’t remember the name of. They’d all stop for Chloe, and Brooke didn’t miss the casual ways Chloe was able to catch their eye that Brooke hadn’t quite caught up with. She knew better than to question it though, so she just went along with it, trying to catch up.

She pretended not to care about the many late night texts telling Brooke about how Chloe’s night had gone, or reminding her not to wait up. At least she had Christine, who Brooke knew from tagging along to her mom's job at the local theater. Chloe hadn’t had much to say about her, so Brooke figured it was fine. She hadn’t actually questioned it herself until Christine brought it up.

“Brookie, how many people do you know that Chloe hasn’t introduced to you?”

Brooke considered. Mostly everyone in her friend group was a friend of Chloe’s first, and she didn’t really have problems with anyone that Chloe hadn’t automatically suggested she ignore. So she shrugged, and Christine nodded as though it solved a question.

She may not have questioned it too hard, but she had to admit Christine’s question made her think. What did she really stick around with Chloe for?

In that case, she assumed it was for the feeling she got when Chloe finally wrangled her attention away from whoever she was skipping first period to meet up with and finally gave Brooke the time of day, unidentifiable though it was.

*****  
By sophomore year, everyone knew their names. Chloe because she was Chloe, and Brooke because you never saw one without the other. Brooke was glad for the renewed closeness of their relationship, even if it meant a front row seat to something she’d rather not have witnessed as Chloe became determined to keep hold of her title.

That stage of hero worship was long past, and Brooke was glad for it. She saw Chloe for who she was through the front she’d put up- broken, flawed, vulnerable only to Brooke and yet still perfect in Brooke’s eyes for something far different from how their dynamic once was. She saw the many nights of silent tears as the comments rolled in, the innocent laughter as Brooke tried to cheer her up- a real laugh that only Brooke ever got to hear. The way Chloe would carefully shut the door behind her as she left her house with Brooke waiting on the porch, as though determined not to let anyone know what went on inside.

That summer had brought on its own set of challenges, from Brooke’s first true relationship to Chloe’s first time (Brooke hadn’t been shocked, she’d remembered accidentally stumbling upon what could have become Chloe’s first time in eighth grade had Brooke not interrupted.)

The stress as Brooke reminded Chloe to take it easy as she went through boys and drinks like they were nothing night after night made Brooke question a lot. Whether or not Chloe had a literal death wish, escaping into hidden places and abandoned campgrounds not to come out for many hours, always emerging slightly buzzed yet looking like nothing had happened. Why Brooke stayed, waiting in her car for hours on end and drawing in her sketchpad as she waited.

In that case, she had two separate responses depending on who was asking. She’d laugh it off as her boyfriend sent yet another text asking if she was really doing it again, putting it down to what her and Jake jokingly called “the Chloe Valentine factor”, nobody could deny how easily someone could get roped into it. When she asked herself, she’d remind herself of those quiet moments and understand.  
*****

Junior year their dynamic shifted three times, in very different ways. Having been cheated on by yet another boyfriend over the summer, she let herself be convinced into taking up yoga and meditation. She didn’t see the correlation but Christine insisted that she needed to have an outlet. So she did, and while Chloe had her self defense classes, Brooke had yoga. It was the first time in forever that Brooke had actually done something for herself and she honestly enjoyed it. She took up painting and baking as well, even going so far as to sign up for the school play.

Brooke had a feeling that if it had been just that, her relationship with Chloe would have remained the same. But from the moment Jeremy addressed her first at the mall, she knew things had changed. Sure, she still stuck by Chloe’s side after Chloe’s break up with Jake, but Chloe had become relentless over guarding her territory once she sensed she could potentially lose it. It became nights of arguments stemming over Jeremy and “Brooke are you looking to get your heart broken again?” that turned into ugly accusations because Brooke saw exactly where it was coming from.

The morning after Halloween once she’d gotten the full story from Jenna (only rumors, but enough for Brooke to realize what had actually gone down) she’d finally let herself be angry. Words that Brooke knew Chloe had heard before but just seemed to describe her so damn well in Brooke’s eyes at the moment flew as she finally let herself be heard first, finally firm in the idea that there was nothing to hold on for.

For the first time, she had no response for herself as she asked herself why exactly she forgave her. Just a gut feeling, one that she refused to let herself explore.

But the final time that dynamic shifted right after the play, into something it never had before, Brooke could tell this one was permanent, establishing what their relationship would be. Sitting in a chair by a hospital bed waiting to be chased out into her own room left her a lot of time to think. Admittedly she could have done it on her own, but she wanted to be there when Chloe woke up. Something about finding out that Chloe had been jealous of her honestly shook Brooke to her core. Not only that, but that recognition that Chloe would finally understand that Brooke just wanted to be seen and knowing that Chloe actually saw her gave Brooke a feeling she couldn’t identify until she heard small voice calling her name and saw the shy smile playing at Chloe’s lips as Brooke got up and simply wrapped her up in a huge hug (albeit messy considering the wires).

That was when she knew. She stuck around because she was in love, and that was the only answer she’d need from then on out when it came to Chloe.  
*****

It was her only response to the rest of the squads teasing after they walked in on the two just cuddling. Partly because she loved being able to say it out loud, and partially because of the blush she’d see gathering at Chloe’s cheeks whenever Brooke said it. It was what they’d both tell themselves when things got tough and it seemed much easier to give up.

It may have begun with a chance meeting, but it had grown into something Brooke wouldn’t trade for the world. So it was fitting that years later, after waiting for everyone to wipe away tears (turned out Rich was a crier at weddings and Christine had been planning this moment in her mind for years since they’d announced they were a couple so let her have it) that her eternal promise to Chloe was “I will always love you”

Life may not be consistent, but Brooke was a hundred percent confident it was a promise she could keep.

She was right.


End file.
